Shaco
Abilities Shaco deals 20% bonus damage when striking an enemy from behind with his basic attacks or . |targeting='Backstab' is a passive ability that triggers when Shaco attacks or uses an ability on a unit that is facing away from him. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Backstab's bonus damage applies to Shaco's autoattacks and abilities, except for . ** Backstab does not increase the damage from summoner spells or items. * Backstab also applies after a is achieved. If you were to for 500 damage, the same would do 600 damage from behind (500 120% = 600 damage). |video= }} Shaco instantly blinks to the target location and stealths for up to seconds, also causing his next basic attack within 6 seconds to for . |leveling = %| %}} |range = 400 |cooldown = 11 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting= Deceive is a ground targeted blink ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *''Deceive's'' casting animation (an orange puff of smoke) can be seen by both teams through the Fog of War. |video=Shaco QVideo }} Shaco summons a box at the target location that stealths after a 2-second delay and lasts for up to 60 seconds. If an enemy springs the trap, it opens and causes surrounding enemies to turn and while it attacks nearby enemies for up to 5 seconds. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = 16 |cost= |costtype = mana |targeting='Jack in the Box' is a ground targeted ability that places a pet at the target location. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the flee, but not the attacks. |additional= *Box attacks apply as a summoned minion effect (20% slow for 1 second). *Casting Jack In The Box creates a puff of smoke that is visible even through brush and the fog of war, and makes a distinctive sound that can be heard by enemies. *''Boxes'' are immune to ability damage and displacement effects while in stealth. As such, they can be used to block skill shots. *''Boxes'' will not be triggered by enemies that Shaco does not have sight of. As boxes grant sight, this is only true against stealthed enemies, or while Shaco is affected by and ). *Stealthed boxes will be revealed and disabled by . *The flee can affect stealthed enemy champions, but it will not reveal them unless the target's stealth state depends on their location or movement (e.g. or ). |video=Shaco WVideo }} While Two-Shiv Poison is not on cooldown, Shaco's basic attacks poison his targets, them for 2 seconds and reducing the attack speed of minions and monsters. |description2 = Shaco throws a dagger at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and them for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = | -Enhanced Magic Damage|nolist=}} }} |range = 625 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Two-Shiv Poison's' passive grants an on-hit effect. When activated, Two-Shiv Poison becomes a targeted ability that applies the on-hit effect. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block Two-Shiv Poison's active. |additional= |video=Shaco EVideo }} Shaco for seconds, then creates a clone of himself that lives for up to 18 seconds and explodes upon its death, dealing magic damage to all enemies around it. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range=250 |targeting='Hallucinate' is a self-targeted ability. 1125 |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects=The clone will apply on hit-effects just a Shaco would. |spellshield=Will block the clone's explosion. |additional= * Shaco briefly becomes untargetable when casting Hallucinate. * With proper timing, Hallucinate can be used to avoid projectiles before they hit him (e.g. or ). However, it cannot be used to avoid ticks of or . The duration timer will pause and continue once Shaco is targetable again. * Hallucinate can be cast during stealth without breaking it. * As Shaco's enemy, you can no longer recognise the clone by looking at the buff icons as of preseason v5.22. This is also true for . |video=Shaco RVideo }} Pets , , and Blind. * Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. * Boxes will prioritize the nearest enemy champion that has damaged Shaco or that Shaco has damaged, preferring to attack that champion whenever it is in range, even if they have moved too far away before walking back into range. * Does not benefit from . * Boxes can attack 9 times in their lifespan. |health=150 |damage=See above |abilitypower= |damagetype=Magic |range=300 |sight= |armor=50 |mr=100 |attackspeed= |movespeed=Static |gold=10 |exp=0 }} against structures, and receives 50% extra damage. * The clone can be controlled by Alt + Right-Click (default Hotkeys) or by casting Hallucinate again at no additional cost. ** The clone can be commanded to move or attack (and it will automatically move to follow its attack target). ** While Shaco is unable to activate his abilities, he cannot command his clone. * The clone gains most of Shaco's bonuses upon spawning, with a few differences: ** The clone gains 100% of Shaco's stats, including bonus stats from items but not from runes and masteries. ** Despite this, the clone deals 75% damage ( damage against structures) and takes 50% additional damage. ** The clone can and apply on-hit effects, but cannot apply life steal. ** The clone will not apply spell effects with its attacks, just its explosion. ** The clone will receive its own , and other item buffs if the original Shaco possesses them. However, no longer revives the clone. ** The clone will not benefit from on-attack and active item effects, such as and active. ** The clone cannot be the source of aura buffs, but it can still be affected by nearby auras. ** Does not benefit from or . ** The clone will not benefit from monster-related buffs and will thus not display them, even if the original Shaco possesses them. ** The clone displays its real stats. * The clone faces towards the top of the screen upon spawning. * Shaco's clone is also capable of picking up Health Relics on Dominion and Howling Abyss. * The clone will have the last level the enemy team know of. |health = |hpregen = 100% of Shaco's health regeneration |damage = |abilitypower = |damagetype = Physical |range = 125 |armor = |mr = |attackspeed= |movespeed = |gold = 25 |exp = 0 }} References cs:Shaco de:Shaco es:Shaco fr:Shaco pl:Shaco pt-br:Shaco ru:Shaco zh:萨科 Category:Beta stage release Category:Blink champion Category:Decoy Champion Category:Flee champion Category:Pet champion Category:Sight champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stealth champion